winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamix (Form)
Dreamix is the transformation the Winx acquire in World of Winx. *'Previous Transformation:' TBA *'Next Transformation:' TBA Appearance The outfit consists of a jumpsuit decorated with sparkling ribbons, jewels and several pieces of translucent cloth tied on it. The high heels are attached to the suit, like in Sirenix and Bloomix. The fairies also wear jewelry. The hair is untied and decorated with gem-like hair accessories. The wings are large, colorful and iridescent/pearlescent. They have two layers. The inner layer has a feathery design in the sub color of the wearer while the outer layer has a butterfly-like design with colors matching the jumpsuit. Requirements The way of earning Dreamix is only vaguely mentioned in the show. It seems as though the Winx earned Dreamix during Annabelle's performance, as they experience a vision of the transformation sequence at the same time Annabelle's dream comes true (which never would have happened without their help). Then, the Winx are forced into their Dreamix forms when they are sucked into a portal leading to the World of Dreams. Magical Abilities The source of Dreamix power is dreams and talents. It grants the Winx the ability of sensing which talented person will be the next target of the Talent Thief (referred to as "Dreamix Vision"), as well as their whereabouts. Since the Winx earned Dreamix when they were sucked into the portal leading to the World of Dreams, it is possible that Dreamix is necessary to enter this place. Like Harmonix, it allows the girls to search on land, midair and briefly underwater. It even enhances some parts of their powers: *Bloom's specialty is weakening an enemy. *Stella's specialty is making enemies turn against themselves. *Flora's specialty is immobilizing an enemy. *Musa's specialty is finding an enemy's weaknesses. *Tecna's specialty is creating shields. *Aisha's specialty is using attack spells. Known Dreamix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Dreamix.jpg|Bloom's Dreamix Stella Dreamix.jpg|Stella's Dreamix Flora Dreamix.png|Flora's Dreamix Musa Dreamix.jpg|Musa's Dreamix Tecna Dreamix.png|Tecna's Dreamix Aisha Dreamix.png|Aisha's Dreamix Dreamix group.png|Winx Dreamix Trivia *The name Dreamix comes from the word "dream". *It is the first transformation to be animated in Couture style. *It is the first transformation of the spin-off series, World of Winx. *It is the first transformation to be originally unnamed. It was referred to as the "special power" by Bloom until Stella gave it the name "Dreamix" in "Stylist Wanted". *Dreamix is the second transformation in which the girls wear makeups in their lower eyelids. The first being Butterflix. *As of Season 1, all Dreamix spells are unnamed. *It is the first transformation in which none of the Winx have dresses, shorts or skirts as seen in previous transformations. *Similar to the first season of the Winx Club series, the Winx do not pose or say "Magic Winx, Dreamix" before transforming, but it occurs spontaneously. *After Tynix, it is the second transformation in which the Winx do not have their respective background colors throughout the transformation sequences. *Flora's necklace resembles her Tynix Bracelet. *In this form, Aisha relies solely on her water-based powers as opposed to recent seasons of Winx Club where she relied more heavily on her Morphix powers. *The sparkling ribbons and jewels on the Dreamix outfits resemble ones found on a dreamcatcher. *During their transformation sequences, the Winx do not fly without wings unlike any of their previous transformations. Transformation Sequences Category:Winx Club Category:World of Winx Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Dreamix Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Comics